


The Lady or the Wolf

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original shifter series [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex in shifted form(s), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: The last of the Lorimer siblings finds what's been missing from her life. Takes place a couple of months after "Coming of Age" and "Mr. Right".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2004.

**_June 2003_ **

"Remind me again why I’m going to this party?" Eric Tate sighed, taking a sip of scotch from a cut crystal glass and turning his gaze from the window of the limousine to his assistant, who was sitting across from him.

Alexander was a ferret, not in looks but in his shifted form, and he certainly had the mind of one: sharp as a tack and quick on the uptake. He also had an eye for details and somehow managed to stay one step ahead of even Eric at times, a fact which both amused and astounded him.

Eric’s whole staff was shifters, from his chauffeur to the security people at both his penthouse in the city and his country house in Connecticut. He’d chosen them because of that ability as well as because of their qualifications in their fields. He wanted the best, and he got it; his wealth and his abilities assured him of that.

"Because you’re a major stockholder, and this is the launch of Geneya’s new product," Alexander answered calmly as he worked on the rest of the week’s schedule on his PDA without breaking the flow of information he was memorizing.

"And why don’t I have a date?"

"Because Serena had to go out of town and Marcia got married."

"Lovely." Eric sighed and closed his eyes. No date meant an evening being pawed over by the various young socialites who’d managed to wrangle an invitation in hopes of snaring a rich husband. Well, rich, he was, but husband material... not for a normal.

"It’ll probably be an early night then."

"Are you going to the sticks tomorrow?" Alexander’s tone conveyed just what he thought of the country.

"If I get the consolidation with Wagner’s finalized to my liking." The limo pulled up in front of the Geneya headquarters, and the avian shifter who drove for him got out and opened the door. "Thank you, Gina. I’ll have Alexander call when I need you back."

"Yes, sir," she said, smiling and winking before regaining her serious demeanor.

The company was releasing a new line of cosmetics and perfumes, and as a backer, Eric was expected to be here. It wasn’t quite how he wanted to spend the evening, but then he’d learned to make it appear that he was enjoying himself even when his thoughts were far away in the woods.

A security guard checked their names off the list, and another led them to the private elevator. "Cheer up, Boss," Alexander chuckled, "maybe you’ll get lucky tonight."

Looking down at the shorter man, Eric studied him for a long moment before giving in and smiling. "If not, you’re always welcome to join me."

"As great as it would be, Boss, I told you when you hired me: work and friendship mix; work and sex don’t."

"And I’d rather have a friend, considering this town," Eric allowed, putting on his business face when the elevator doors opened, filling the small space with the noise of a party in full swing.

Standing near the elevator, Traci Lorimer glanced over curiously when she felt the dull tingling that told her another shifter of her type was nearby. Her younger brother Mike had once compared the feeling to the Immortals on _Highlander_ sensing each other, and while she and their other brother Jesse had laughed at him, he wasn’t far wrong. She was starting to think half the shifters in New York were at this launch.

Pushing her trademark red hair behind her shoulders, she finally got a glimpse of the latest arrivals, and her blue eyes widened slightly. Even if the dark-haired, olive-skinned newcomer had developed those muscles in a gym like so many of the city dwellers, he still looked gorgeous. "What a hunk," she breathed, softly enough that not even the people standing next to her could hear her since they didn’t have a shifter’s acute senses.

"Go on, have fun," Eric murmured, watching Alexander start to work the room in his own way before stepping forward, greeting the host and exchanging small talk about the launch and the product line.

"Let me introduce you to our spokesmodel, Traci Lorimer," Charles Genrs, Geneya’s CEO, offered. "She’s going to sell a lot of product for us."

"I hope the quality sells more," Eric answered, watching as the older man beckoned a beautiful redhead toward them. Watching her approach, Eric felt a bit of surprise; she was a shifter too—interesting.

"Mr. Tate," she said with a smile, offering her hand as Charles introduced them. "It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a great deal about you." _Though no one told me you were a shifter and absolutely gorgeous._

"Ms. Lorimer," he answered politely, taking her hand and, on an impulsive whim, raising it to his lips. "I have to concur, but the pleasure is mine."

"And more polite than I’d heard," she laughed huskily, feeling her pulse race at the touch of his lips on her skin. "I thought you considered models pointless leeches?" she teased merrily.

"Would I say such a thing?" he asked, amused, knowing full well he had been quoted saying that in the past. "Perhaps it depends if they have brains or not, it’s a quality I admire in a partner."

"A partner?" Coppery brows rose, and neither noticed as Charles murmured his excuses and left them. "Moving a little fast there, don’t you think?"

Eric chuckled, accepting glasses of champagne for them both. "I was speaking in the abstract, not the concrete, forgive me."

"I don’t know whether to be relieved or insulted." Traci laughed lightly as she took the glass he offered her, sipping it. "You’re not quite what I expected either, Mr. Tate."

"Now it’s my turn not to know whether I should be relieved or insulted," Eric smiled. "Though I gather neither of us was aware of exactly what the other was. I’ll have to speak to my staff about that; I like to keep up with who’s who in this town."

"Spoken like someone who considers himself the alpha," Traci murmured, eyeing him curiously. She’d expected someone a lot more... manicured, but he seemed more of a real person and less like a polished image. He might be interesting after all.

"Not of the town, but certainly of my area anyway." Eric shrugged easily, not denying that was what he was. "Though my pack is very eclectic to say the least. What about you, Ms. Lorimer; who do you keep company with?"

"No one," she replied coolly. "When I first came to New York, I met some of the local shifters and was less than impressed. I visit home frequently to enjoy the freedom of being a wolf. Fortunately I can now afford to choose my assignments, which is one of the reasons I signed the exclusive contract with Geneya; it will give me more time to myself to spend with my family."

He nodded, finishing his drink and setting the empty flute on a passing waiter’s tray. "Understandable; that’s why I have my place in Connecticut, for when I need somewhere to run. As for the local shifters... well, I can’t say I was too impressed with them myself when I arrived, but I’ve managed to find some good ones once I looked outside of species boundaries."

She cocked her head to one side, watching him curiously. "So you’re the one I’ve heard about, who keeps all kinds of shifters with him. Interesting. But if you’re waiting for me to be shocked, you’re talking to the wrong woman, Mr. Tate. One of my brother’s mates is a lynx."

"It’s Eric, and if you’re looking for me to be shocked about that fact, I won’t be either." He gave a small smile. "As for ‘keeping’ all kinds of shifters with me, I want my closest staff to be shifters too; it simplifies matters immensely. I pay them well and trust them implicitly, but I don’t ‘keep’ them."

"Forgive me, I didn’t mean any insult. I just wasn’t sure how to... phrase it. I wasn’t implying anything wrong. Actually, I think it’s a wonderful idea. We’re much too segregated."

"I have to agree with that. It’s a shame our groups are so exclusionist, even within the clans. You mentioned home and your brother who apparently likes cats; where exactly is home for you, Ms. Lorimer?"

"Superior, Wisconsin," she replied, holding back a grin. She’d known that he’d recognize the name, since it was probably the largest enclave of canine shifters in North America, but her amusement was caused by his surprise at finding out she wasn’t the big-city girl he’d thought. "Oh, and my brother more than ‘apparently likes’ cats. At least one of them, though he’s not so sure about her brothers. Jesse mated with one of the San Gabriels."

"Hmmm, so you play with the big guns both at work and at home, interesting." Eric was well aware of the fact that Superior was basically the lupine shifter center of the United States and that was where the power within shifter society lay, but he wasn’t really interested in alpha battles in that arena. As for the San Gabriels, they were the feline powerhouses out west, not that he’d ever met them.

"How exactly did you end up here in New York?"

Traci shrugged elegantly. "Lindsay saw a picture of me in an ad for my parents’ business and convinced me to give modeling a try. Since I wasn’t quite sure what I wanted to do with my life, I thought this would give me the time to figure it out."

"And have you figured it out yet?" he asked, curious as to what made this woman tick.

"Well, I’ve discovered that I like playing the market and I’m good at it. So when I decide that I’ve had enough of modeling, I’ll be able to go home and just enjoy life. And keep playing with stocks," she added with a grin. "It’s fun."

Eric nodded, impressed that she had enough savvy to play the market and enough interest to want to keep doing it. "Hmmm, got any hot tips for me?"

Eyes sparkling with merriment, she leaned close to whisper, "I’ve heard that Geneya’s a hot commodity right now."

Laughing, he nodded. "I definitely owe you for that piece of information. Say dinner? Tomorrow?"

Her head cocked slightly, she considered it. She usually avoided the New York shifters, but there was something about Eric... "All right." She reached into her tiny evening bag for a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it before handing it to him. "My address. Just let me know if I should be dressy or casual."

Glancing down at the address and memorizing it, Eric then tucked the small slip of paper in his jacket pocket. "Casual, I think. There’s a bistro I like near Broadway. Great food, good music and an excellent wine cellar, all without the pretense."

"It sounds wonderful, exactly the kind of place I like, though I don’t think I’ve found this one yet. I’ll look forward to seeing it with you." She smiled at him as she took a sip of her champagne, blue eyes admiring the picture he made in his formal wear.

"And I look forward to showing it to you." He held her gaze and felt something inside of him clench with a desperate longing. "And other things as well."

"Traci, can I borrow you for a moment?" Charles Genrs joined them again, smiling and resting a hand on the model’s arm, causing Eric to bite back a snarl, shocking himself at how possessive he felt of her already.

"Of course, Charles. Eric, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to tomorrow evening." She gave him a social smile, but the warmth in her blue eyes was entirely for him.

"So am I," he replied, ruthlessly pushing down the sudden urge to take her arm and get her out of this place, to take her somewhere private and lay claim to her.

Forcing himself to look away when Charles drew her into a conversation with other backers, Eric schooled his expression and went to work, dealing with his burning desire by ignoring it.

*** 

Eric was due to pick her up in half an hour and Traci was still standing in bra and panties with half her wardrobe thrown on the bed. "God, I’m worse than a teenager," she muttered, eyeing the chaos around her. Casual was actually harder than dressy. She didn’t want to be too casual since it was their first date, but she didn’t want to overdress either.

Growling, she kicked the skirts that had fallen to the floor, finally dressing quickly in a breezy, long Indian cotton skirt and peasant blouse, adding dangly earrings and leather sandals that laced up her calves. A bit of makeup and she was done, heading into the living room for a drink while she waited, shutting the door to hide the mess in her room.

*** 

Closing his cell phone after getting the last of the information he needed from Alexander, Eric shut it off, a rarity for him. He didn’t want any interruptions tonight, and if something desperately needing his attention came up, his staff could contact Gina in the car.

Slipping the phone into the pocket of his weathered brown leather jacket, he took a deep breath, somewhat amused by the quivering of his stomach as he exited the elevator and walked toward Traci’s apartment. This wasn’t normal for him, but then again, nothing about Traci was normal either. From the wildflowers he’d had sent over this morning to the reservations for a quiet table at Angelina’s, he wanted the date to go perfectly, and what Eric Tate wanted, he got.

Raising a hand, he knocked on Traci’s door.

"Oh God, he’s here," she whispered, staring wide-eyed at the door and swallowing the last of her drink. Finally remembering that she had to let him in, she strode over and opened it, her smile slowly fading to be replaced with a look of heat as she took him in.

Dazed blue eyes rose to meet velvety dark brown, and she licked her lips before whispering, "Hi."

"Hi," Eric rumbled in response, his voice low and rough with the rush of desire that raced through him at the sight of her. Not thinking, just acting, he stepped forward, sliding his hands around Traci’s trim waist, feeling the silky slide of her blouse under his palms. Leaning in, he caught her mouth, feeling her lips fall open under his as he drank in her sweet taste.

At the first taste of Eric, Traci’s mind simply shut down. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, one leg gliding sensually up the outside of his to curl around his waist, completely indifferent to the fact that they were standing in the open doorway of her apartment and anyone who happened to walk down the hall could see them.

In the back of his mind, Eric knew what this meant, what it would lead to, but he didn’t care; all that mattered was the feel of the woman in his arms and the taste of her in his mouth. When she slid her leg around his thigh, he pulled her closer, his erection pressing against the taut flesh of her belly.

Growling low in his chest, he lifted her up, feeling her other leg wind around his waist as well, and slammed the door behind them, drawing his mouth away from hers to look down into dazed blue eyes. "Mine," he rasped, carrying her toward where intuition told him was the bedroom, pushing open the door and lowering them both to lie on top of the mound of clothes covering her bed.

"Mine," she growled back, one hand tugging his long hair free of its restraint and tangling into the dark silk as she arched up beneath him, legs still around his waist. "I want you," she rasped, biting his shoulder.

Growling deep in his throat, Eric reached between them, pushing Traci’s skirt up and out of the way. A sudden tug snapped the lace of her panties, and he tossed them to the side. That done, he unzipped his jeans, shoving them out of the way so that he could bury himself in the wet heat that had become his only goal.

"Yes," she gasped throatily, nails clawing at his shirt-clad back as her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him into down into her. She arched up beneath him, her mouth reaching for his, hungry for him in every way.

Fighting the urge to throw back his head and howl, Eric instead threaded the fingers of one hand through Traci’s long red hair, holding her into a voracious kiss while his hips snapped back and forth, driving into her and being met by her at every thrust.

Traci arched up beneath his weight, trying to force him deeper inside her, biting and clawing at him before returning to his mouth for another kiss. "Harder, damn you," she demanded, fiery blue eyes fixed on him, her body spasming around him.

Tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her head back, Eric lowered his head to feast on Traci’s neck, biting at the soft, smooth skin as he powered into her, losing what little restraint he’d managed to hold on to in the face of their coupling.

Crying out when Eric’s teeth grazed her throat, Traci tore at his shirt, buttons flying as she ripped it open and pulled it down off his shoulders, her nails now digging into bare skin as she clung to him. She screamed his name as her climax overtook her suddenly, making her arch beneath him and try to drag him closer.

Not giving an inch, Eric shuddered as he felt the burn of fingernails dragging down his back and the sweet clench of Traci’s channel around his engorged cock. The scent of musk filled his nostrils, and he howled, the sound muffled by his mate’s flesh as he poured himself into her, claiming her for all time as his own.

Traci lay panting beneath her lover, arms and legs still around him, and she laughed breathlessly. "I only wanted dinner, not a lifetime mating," she chuckled. "You don’t do anything by half measures, do you?"

Lifting his head, Eric chuckled quietly, leaning on one elbow while he brushed a tendril of red-blonde hair out of Traci’s face. "Is there a point?"

"Well, not that I’ve ever found," she agreed with amusement. "But most people manage more than exchanging greetings before making a lifetime commitment. Still, introducing you to my family is going to be interesting. Mom and Dad were starting to wonder if I’d ever find anyone." She smiled slowly as she looked at him. "I think I was just being choosy."

Still laughing softly, Eric rolled over, bringing Traci with him so that she was lying on his chest. "At least we managed not to do this last night, though my staff probably wishes otherwise. I almost took my security chief’s head off last night, and I had my assistant on the phone at five this morning rousing florists to send you the wildflowers."

"Which I love, by the way," Traci smiled. "And I’ll have to see if I can keep you in a good mood so no more heads roll. I’d hate to get off on the wrong foot with your staff."

"Trust me, they’ll love you, or heads will roll." He smiled wolfishly at the last. "And speaking of that, Gina’s going to have mine because I left her outside with the car and told her we’d be down in five minutes."

"I think you might want to tell her to go have dinner... and come back around lunchtime tomorrow."

"An excellent idea, love." Eric pulled her in for a kiss then dug in his jacket pocket for his cell phone. "Take the night off, Gina," he ordered when the chauffeur answered. "Get yourself a good dinner and enjoy yourself, on me."

Shaking his head at the avian shifter’s laughter, he tossed the phone on the bedside table. "Hmmm, so, should we try this again without our clothes?"

"Yes," Traci chuckled, eyeing the remains of their clothes. "And without my entire wardrobe under us." She shook her head. "As you can see, I was a little nervous about what to wear tonight. Apparently I could have saved myself a lot of time and tension and just gone naked." She bent down to kiss him after standing up. "And unless you like the topless look, you may want to have Gina bring you some clothes tomorrow," she teased.

Rolling off the bed to stand as well, Eric unselfconsciously shed his clothes before walking up behind Traci and helping her with the rest of hers. "Personally, I like the topless look on you better," he murmured, cupping her now bare breasts in his hands and nuzzling the side of her neck. "And I have to say that hearing you were nervous about this is a relief; I thought I was the only one."

She turned in his arms to face him, her own rising to loop around his neck. "More nervous than I’ve been since Tommy Landers asked me out in fifth grade," she admitted with a grin.

"I hope that date didn’t turn out like this as well," he chuckled before kissing her. "And not to push, but you do realize I’m not letting you go? I’ve found my mate, and I intend to keep her."

"Good thing or you’d find out just how possessive and rabidly jealous I can be," Traci half growled. "You’re all mine now. And no, Tommy tried to kiss me, and I gave him a black eye," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Poor guy." Eric shook his head sadly. "Can’t say I blame him for trying though; you are irresistible, and mine, which makes _me_ want to give him considerably more than a black eye for daring to try to touch you."

"Nut. He’s happily married with a baby on the way now. Not at all my type. I like dark, dangerous corporate raider types who sweep me off my feet now. Know anyone like that?"

"It just so happens I do." Scooping Traci into his arms, Eric walked her back to the bed, pushing aside the clothes to lay her down on the comforter. "Witness the sweeping you off your feet."

"Ohhh, my hero." She faked a swoon, then peered up at him through her lashes. "What, you’re not going to ravish my fainting, helpless self?"

Eric started to laugh. "Fainting? Helpless? Sweetness, you’re the least helpless person I know." He waggled his eyebrows and leaned in to flick his tongue over one rose-colored nipple. "That doesn’t mean I won’t ravish you though."

"Oh goody. I was getting worried. Can I help?" she purred, stretching sensually against the geometric patterns in various shades of green, knowing how it made her skin gleam in contrast.

"It’s always better with two," he murmured, lowering his mouth to her breast again and suckling on the pebbled nipple.

"Mmm, I really do like the way you think. Glad I decided to keep you." Her fingers delved into the heavy silk of his hair, combing through it restlessly as she arched beneath him, her legs shifting and spreading apart to urge him to settle atop her.

"Convenient, wasn’t it?" he chuckled, shifting to lie fully over her, his mouth never leaving her breast except to switch to the unattended peak.

"Perfect," she gasped. Deciding that she wanted to touch him as well, one hand left his hair to trail down his body, exploring the taut muscles until she reached the nest of hair at his groin. Teasingly, she paused, stroking it lightly but not going any lower.

A low growl escaped Eric’s lips, and he arched his hips toward her teasing fingers, nipping at the sensitive skin of her breasts when she continued to evade him.

"Want something, lover?" she purred, letting her fingertips edge slightly lower, just brushing his shaft before moving to the side and gliding over his upper thigh.

"Like to play, do you?" he asked, raising his head to give her a wicked smile before moving backwards on the bed until his hands cupped her hips. Leaning in, he nuzzled her mound, smelling the combined scents of his pleasure and hers. Raising his eyes, he met her gaze as he continued to rub his cheek and chin against her cleft.

Traci bit her lip, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as he played with her, promising but not delivering incredible pleasure. "Looks like I’m not the only one," she moaned, her legs spreading wider. "Damn it, _do_ something."

"Hmmm, I’ll do something all right." Backing completely off the bed, Eric held out a hand to Traci. "On the floor, sweetness. I want this time to be like the animals we can be. My wolf wants yours."

She all but fell off the bed, she moved so fast. "Yes," she rasped, already shifting. A moment later, a female red wolf stood before him, legs braced and tail raised as she waited for her mate.

Taking only a moment to admire the lupine beauty before him, Eric shifted as well, rising on his back legs and clasping his mate behind her forelegs, thrusting home at the same time he bit down on the nape of her neck, catching hold of flesh beneath her thick fur.

The wolf bitch howled, claimed by her mate. Her body accepted him eagerly, and she thrust back demandingly, wanting more. For the first time, even considering other shifter lovers she’d had, Traci felt every part of herself taken and pleasured, and she reveled in it.

Eric let the animal part of his brain take over, wanting, needing to claim his mate in every way possible, to mark her flesh and scent with his musk so that all would know she was claimed. He thrust faster and harder, his soft growls muted even more by the fur between his jaws.

Traci whined softly, her pleasure only increased by his dominance in this form, and she howled again as she came, claimed by her mate for all time.

Feeling the relaxation that only came with submission go through Traci’s body just before she came, Eric raised his voice in chorus with hers, rocking into her several more times before his own climax overcame him. They stayed locked together for a short time, then he twisted away, changing even as he dropped to the floor and gathering into his arms a body that started out lupine but ended up human. "Love you," he murmured, kissing the side of Traci’s neck.

"Likewise, wolfman," she replied, curling into him trustingly. "I’m glad we finally found each other."

He chuckled quietly. "I suppose I should give Charles some more funding to thank him."

"I’m sure he’d appreciate that," she agreed, kissing him lightly. "And maybe you could show up for some of my shoots if you’re not busy. I’m sure I’d find looking at you instead of the photographer inspirational."

"Hmm, can you live with me wanting to rip out the photographer’s throat if he dresses you in something as revealing as what you wore in the first shoot? No, wait, I won’t do that. I rather enjoy the fact that the whole world can look, but I’m the only one who can touch."

"Chauvinist," she laughed. "I think I like it, within reason. Just no killing anyone. Now that I’ve found you, I don’t want to be limited to conjugal visits."

"You don’t think I could buy off the jury?" he chuckled, settling her in his lap and leaning back against the bed.

"I’d prefer that you not have to, fool," she laughed at him. "Or should I start calling you OJ?"

"Gina would kill me before she drove a white Ford Bronco," he chuckled, kissing her.

Bursting into laughter, Traci collapsed against him. "Well, we can’t have that since then I’d have to kill her. It would turn into some weird murder cult, and we’d be splashed over all the tabloids. My brothers and sister would never let me live it down."

"And just how many of those are there?"

"Two brothers, one older and one younger, and a sister who’s the baby of the family and has been lording it over me that she found her mate first. And the regulation mom and dad, all of whom are going to want to meet you."

Eric groaned. "Why do I think Alexander will be planning a trip for us to Superior in the near future?"

"Because I wouldn’t pick an unintelligent man for my mate," Traci laughed, curling closer. "When can you get away?"

"Hmm, good question. I’ll ask Alexander to check my schedule and clear it if necessary. I think the priorities in my life have just been rearranged, beautiful. My staff is going to love you for this."

Traci tilted her head inquisitively, not sure how to take that. "Is that good or bad? Am I saving them from the ogre who was their boss, or am I making their lives more chaotic by forcing sudden changes of plans?" Either way, she knew Eric was only doing what he chose to, but she was curious.

He chuckled at that. "A bit of both, though they thrive on chaos at times. As for me being an ogre, normally it’s not the case, though Ace might not agree with that, considering I almost took his head off last night for talking about mating season."

Traci tried very hard not to laugh, but it was a losing battle. "Got you hot and bothered, did I? I like the sound of that, mate of mine," she chuckled, stroking a possessive hand over his chest.

Chuckling softly, Eric took Traci’s hand in his and nibbled at her palm. "Love, you get any man in the room hot and bothered by just looking at them and probably most of the women too. You had me ready to do murder."

"Ohh, I’ll have to remember that. There are any number of people I know that would make wonderful centerpieces at a funeral," Traci chuckled. "But since we already established that being limited to conjugal visits would be frustrating, maybe we’ll skip that. I’d much rather have you in me than in jail."

"If you think I’m going to argue with that, I’ll have to prove you wrong," Eric murmured, content to hold Traci against him, feeling a peace he had never known settle over him.

"I knew you were more than just a pretty face," Traci chuckled, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "By the way, are we going to spend the whole night on the floor, or am I ever going to make it into your bed?"

"Well, technically it’s your bed, but if you’re willing to share..." Eric smirked and gathered Traci into his arms, moving them both to the bed.

"Details," she replied airily, arms tightening around his neck as he lifted her. "Mmmm, it’s not very politically correct, but I think I love it when you do that."

"That’s a good thing, because I intend on doing it every chance I get."

"Well, we may get some fairly odd looks if you insist on carrying me everywhere we go. Though just imagine the photo ops."

Eric chuckled. "It might bring gallantry back into vogue, you know."

"Considering that a lot of men couldn’t manage it and a lot of women would sock them in the nose if they tried, I rather doubt it. But it works for us, and that’s all I care about." Traci shrugged, indifferent to what anyone else thought.

"I have to agree." Eric leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "The rest of the world can go take a flying leap, except your family, of course, as you seem to like them."

"And I suppose we’d better include your staff as well since you seem to like them," Traci retorted, settling herself comfortably with several pillows behind her. "So how big’s your place? Big enough for me, or do we need to go house hunting? This place is way too small for both of us plus your entourage," she teased.

"How about I let you decide tomorrow? We can go over to the building, and you can vet the place. If we need more room and want the convenience of being here in Manhattan, I can always buy out the rest of the floor and expand the place."

"Has there ever been anything you wanted and couldn’t buy?" Traci asked curiously, head slightly cocked to one side, indifferent to her nudity framed by warm olive cotton bedding.

Eric shrugged, pushing up on one elbow to look down at his beautiful mate. "There were plenty of things I wanted that I couldn’t afford to buy, and then there’s you. Why do I think you gave me your number in spite of rather than because of who I was?"

"Because we’ve already established that you’re not a fool. Your money means nothing to me. I have plenty of my own, in case you haven’t noticed. Supermodels make a ridiculous amount of money, and I’ve done very well in the market. But I think I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one for me." She chuckled suddenly. "Mom and Dad will be relieved. I don’t think they were ever too happy about me being alone in New York."

"Well, between your new mate and his staff, I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about that again. You won’t have a problem with the fact that some of them are women, will you?" Eric didn’t want to have to clean house, especially since Gina and Lea were both top notch employees, but he would if it made Traci uncomfortable—he’d just be sure to set the other women up comfortably as part of their severance packages.

Traci stared at him blankly. "Why on earth would it? Oh, you mean jealousy?" She started to laugh. "Lover, if I were worried about that, I think I’d be as nervous about Ace as any of the woman. That man’s pretty enough to tempt me into thinking of birds as more than a meal," she chuckled.

Feeling relieved, Eric laughed aloud. "Don’t tell him that, love. Ace is a fox; it’s Cale who’s the falcon. I don’t know who would be more insulted if you mixed them up."

She laughed again. "Whoops. I’ll get ‘em all straight eventually. So... Ace the fox is the one who wants to jump your assistant, and Cale the bird drools on your driver?" She tried to remember the various people she’d briefly encountered the night before.

"Exactly," Eric nodded. "Then there’s Lea, my cook, she’s ursine. That’s the limits of ‘my’ shifters, so far anyway."

"Good thing I’ve always thought the habit of keeping to your own type was silly," Traci observed. "Sounds like we’re our own menagerie. My brother and his mates will fit right in if they visit."

"As long as his lynx doesn’t try to eat my birds."

"She’s usually more worried about being chased up a tree by wolves. Of course, Jesse and Mom did do that," she added with a chuckle. "Life is interesting in the Lorimer family, and guess what? You’re part of it now."

"If you’re trying to scare me, be warned; it isn’t easy." Eric grinned and kissed Traci again. "Plus I’d say you’re worth a few nips from protective siblings."

"My siblings can keep their nips for their own mates," Traci retorted possessively, sliding down to rest against him. She raised her head suddenly. "Call Alexander, please? I want you to meet my family. I want to know when we can go." The blue eyes regarded him pleadingly.

Eric smiled wryly. "If he and Ace are in the middle of anything, we might be flying to Wisconsin with chickens." As he spoke, he reached for the phone and dialed his assistant’s private number.

"Yes, I know I’m calling from a blocked number. Yes, it is the lady in question’s. No, you don’t get details so you can share them with Ace. No, what I want is to know how easy my schedule is to clear this week."

"Lots of room for foxes, ferrets, birds and whatever in Wisconsin," Traci added loudly enough for Alexander and probably Ace as well to hear. "And I intend to distract you so you don’t bother any of them, Eric."

"Yes, she is a smart lady. No, I’m not getting off the phone until you answer; I don’t care what Ace is doing with his tail." Eric smiled wickedly, holding the phone away from his ear so that Traci could hear the indignant yell. "Tuesday? And the rest of the week is clear. Good, make sure it stays that way. Oh, and schedule the jet for a flight to Superior, Wisconsin that afternoon."

"And tell Ace to do a good job with that tail," Traci said loudly, grinning. They could hear laughter from the other end of the phone before Eric hung up, and she swung around to straddle him, kneeling over him on the bed.

"I can hardly wait. I’m glad I’m between shoots at the moment. If you don’t mind, I’m not going to tell them we’re coming. I want to surprise everyone."

"You so like to live dangerously," he murmured, sliding his hands up her arms. "So, do you have any plans for tomorrow, Ms. Lorimer?"

"Yup, I intend to see where you live and meet every one of your staff and find out every secret they know about you."

"Well, aside from those, I mean."

"Hmm, lots of sex? Think you could help me with that? I need to get used to this whole mated business, after all."

Eric laughed. "I was taking that as a given as well. What I’m suggesting is a bit of shopping. After all, you can’t take your intended home to meet the parents without a proper engagement ring, can you?"

"Oh, good point." She kissed him lightly in approval of his plan. "We can find something we both like. I do like your style, Mr. Tate."

"Considering that it seems my style for the rest of my life is you, my soon to be Mrs. Tate, I have to agree."

"Nice sentiment." About to say more, she was interrupted by her stomach, which emitted a long, loud, rumbling growl. "I think it’s time to see what I have in the kitchen," she laughed. "Can I interest you in potluck?"

"Ahh, so you plan on being the domesticated type, meeting me at the door every evening, drink in hand, dinner waiting on the table..." Before Traci could attack him, Eric broke into laughter. "I have to warn you, Lea would have a fit if you tried to kick her out of her kitchen, and I much prefer you meeting me in the elevator so we can stop it between floors."

"I think I can keep the cooking for special occasions, when we kick everyone out and want the place to ourselves. Like, oh, celebrating our engagement or the first time I tell you I’m pregnant."

"Which won’t be too far in the future if I have my way."

"Good thing I happen to want children soon," Traci observed dryly.

"Considering you brought it up, I thought it might be the case. Do you have any nieces or nephews yet?"

She started to laugh. "Not yet," she finally sputtered, "but _both_ Jesse’s mates are pregnant, and we’re all betting they both have twins. Both mothers are a twin," she explained. "And Jen would like to have kids, but fortunately Jer put his foot down and refuses to get married or start a family at least till they both graduate from high school. I think Kelly feels the same, and whatever she wants is fine with Mike." She snickered. "He was oblivious to her for years, then one day he opened his eyes to his baby sister’s best friend and fell like a ton of bricks."

"Quite the family you have there, Red," Eric chucked. "I’m looking forward to meeting them all."

"They’ll all love you. Well, okay, my brothers will probably be brother-like, but they’ll like you. What about you? No family at all?"

Eric shook his head sadly. "No, not to speak of. I was an only child, and my parents were killed when I was in college. It was hard, but I’ve managed to build a family here, one that just grew."

"I’m sorry." Traci caught his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. "But at least you have this family, and you’ll have mine, and soon we’ll have ours too. It can’t make up for what you lost, but you’re not alone. Ever."

"I know." He reached up and ran his fingers through Traci’s soft red hair. "You... I never thought about being alone before I met you, but last night, I definitely was aware of it." Her stomach growled again, and he smiled. "But enough serious discussion, you need to eat."

"If you expect me to do more than lie back and think of England later, yes!" Traci laughed, rolling out of bed and grabbing his shirt. She shrugged into it and fastened the couple remaining buttons, then stood there eyeing him. "Hang on, I think Mike may have left a robe here when he visited last fall. Let me check the closet in the guest room."

"Don’t want the neighbors seeing all there is to see of me?" Eric asked, looking down at the shredded buttonholes and chuckling.

"Just afraid I’ll never get anything to eat if I’m distracted by your studliness," Traci shot back.

Giving a look of pure male pride, Eric pulled Traci in for a deep kiss. "Then get yourself a robe as well, or we’ll both starve to death."

"What, you don’t think I look good in your shirt?"

"Considering it shows off more than it covers, you look much too good in it."

Her smile was definitely smug. "I’ll have to remember that. But since I really need to get something to eat..." She shrugged it off and padded over to her closet, reaching in to pull out a midnight blue silk robe that she wrapped around herself. "Better, darling?"

"I may die young, but I’ll be exceedingly happy," Eric murmured, giving in and moving closer to run his hands over her silk-covered curves.

Laughing, Traci loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, you’re not going to die. I’m already planning our diamond anniversary party, lover."

"When we get to it, I’ll cover you in them," he promised.

"At that age, I’ll probably enjoy some nice gruel more, but you’re on. But I think that means you have to let go so I can feed us tonight."

"As do you," Eric reminded her, taking his hands from her hips and stepping back.

"Damn, I was hoping you’d forget that part." She smiled at him even as she stepped away. "Be right back with that robe. Then we can go see what I can scrape up for dinner."

"I’m glad to hear you don’t live on lettuce and mineral water," Eric called, picking up the clothes they’d pushed from the bed earlier and setting them on a chair in an approximation of neatness.

"Yuck! Wolf here, remember? Red meat and lots of it. Nice and rare preferably. Salad is fine for the occasional lunch, but that’s about it." Traci reappeared with a white terry robe and handed it to him, watching him appreciatively as he put it on.

Eric laughed as he pulled on the robe. "I had hoped as much, but it never pays to take things for granted. And if your cupboard is bare, we can always order take-out."

"If you like, but I should have something around, and Mom and Dad made sure I could cook. I usually help out at the B&B when I’m home."

"Hey, I never said I was turning down a home-cooked meal. I eat out enough as it is. I think Lea despairs over her skills getting rusty."

"Well, that’s going to change. However, tonight you’re all mine. Hmmm, I think I froze a lasagna last month—did I mention that I cook when I get homesick? That should be easy enough to defrost and heat up. You up to making the salad while I do some garlic bread?"

"I think even my woeful skills can handle that." Leaning in to kiss Traci’s temple, Eric went to scavenge in the fridge, searching for salad fixings.

"There are some freshly made bacon bits in the meat keeper and croutons in the bread box," she informed him as she pulled the tightly wrapped lasagna out of the freezer and set it in a microwave-safe dish to defrost it.

"Yes, ma’am," Eric answered, saluting smartly as he gathered the items up, setting them down on a counter. "Where’s your salad bowl?"

"Right above you." Traci pointed at a cupboard with a knife as she started slicing a crusty loaf of bread, chopping garlic, melting butter, and shaving cheese. "Wine’s in the rack in the corner. Find a bottle of red and open it so it can breathe, please?"

"Corkscrew?" Eric asked, examining bottles until he found one he thought would suit the meal.

"Second drawer." Done with her preparations and unable to do anything else till the lasagna finished thawing, Traci leaned on the counter and enjoyed watching him. He looked right here in her kitchen, but she was already looking forward to a place that was theirs.

Finding the utensil, Eric expertly opened the wine before going back to making the salad. Once everything was chopped and tossed together, he turned, smiling back at Traci. "So, do I pass muster in the kitchen?"

"You get a gold star." Hearing the microwave ding, she swallowed whatever else she’d been about to say and checked the lasagna, deciding it was thawed enough to switch to the oven. "There, now however will we amuse ourselves till that’s ready?" she purred, moving toward him.

"Hmmm, we could listen to some music, or watch a show, or... do more of what built up our appetites in the first place," Eric suggested.

"Think you’re up to a quickie?" she teased, one fingernail lightly tracing the v-shaped opening of his robe. "I’ve always had a fantasy about this island..."

"If I’m not, I’m sure you’ll never let me live it down." Eric leaned in to nibble at the side of Traci’s neck, his hands sliding up her legs under her robe and between her thighs, finding her hot and wet.

"Surprised?" she murmured. "You shouldn’t be. You do that to me." She arched into his touch, moaning when his fingers slipped inside her.

"I’m glad to hear it." Raising his other hand to cup her breast through the blue silk, Eric closed his mouth over Traci’s, rubbing his thumb over her clit while he moved two fingers within her.

Traci gasped into his mouth, her own fingers busy unfastening his robe and delving beneath the thick terry cotton in search of him. Finding what she sought, she curled her fingers around him, stroking him eagerly as she pressed closer. "Make love to me," she panted.

Groaning as she aroused him even more, Eric lifted his head to look his mate fully in the eyes. "For the rest of our lives," he promised, shifting his hands to raise her up to the edge of the island and pushing her robe open. Unable to resist, he bent to lick at her nipples, then, when Traci whimpered, caught her by the hips and slid into her welcoming body.

"Oh yes," she whispered, arms and legs clutching him to her. "Now take me, hard," she demanded, the hunger blazing in her blue eyes as she arched up from the surface, pale body framed by the midnight silk, fiery hair a stark contrast.

"No," Eric murmured, forcing himself to slow down. "This time is going to last—at least until the lasagna is done." The last was said with a truly evil grin.

Traci gaped at him, then sputtered a laugh. "You are a sadistic son of a bitch, and I think I just fell even more in love with you. So..." She let herself fall back to the countertop, arms over her head. "Have your wicked way with me."

"Mmm, I intend to." Eric leaned forward, continuing his slow paced thrusting, and suckled on one erect nipple, feeling the tremors race through Traci’s lithe body.

Not letting him have it all his own way, Traci sat up, gasping at the sensation as he shifted inside her, and she reached over his flexing his buttocks, fingertips stroking his balls as he drove her crazy.

"Ahh, so perfect," Eric rasped, his whole body tensing as Traci teased him, then he nipped the soft flesh under his mouth and moved to the other side.

"Yes, you are," Traci gasped, legs tight around his waist and her back arched as she thrust her chest forward, never wanting his mouth to stop pleasuring her.

Eric wasn’t sure how long they moved together, but he was gasping for breath when the timer finally dinged. He lifted his head and managed a smirk. "Dinner’s ready."

"So am I! And if you stop now, I’ll rip your balls off!"

"Don’t want to be neutered," he panted, driving home and feeling his orgasm gathering.

"It would be a waste," Traci agreed breathlessly, meeting his thrusts eagerly, her inner muscles beginning to spasm around him as her climax began.

Not bothering to answer at this point, Eric rode out the waves of Traci’s orgasm before giving into his own pleasure, finally collapsing against her, knowing he was smiling stupidly.

"Mmmm, nice," she murmured, enjoying the feel of him on top of her. "Much as I hate to say it, we need to get dinner before it burns," she said.

"Very true," he sighed regretfully, kissing her a final time before pulling out of her warm body and setting both their robes to rights. "And if you tell me where the plates are, I’ll even set the table."

"Ohh, I knew I was right to keep you!" She grinned at him, even forgiving him the smug smile when she had to clutch his arm for balance as her legs wobbled when she stood up. "Plates are in the second cabinet on the right and silverware is in the drawer below it."

"Want me to get the lasagna out too?" Eric asked, steadying Traci until her balance came back. "Don’t want you to burn anything."

"Funny guy." Traci shooed him away while she made sure her robe was securely fastened, then slid the oven mitts onto her hands to get the lasagna out. Moments later she had it on a hot plate and was setting it on the table, her stomach again growling loudly as she smelled the food.

"Could you bring the salad and bread in?" she called without turning.

"Got them," Eric called back, carrying in the food and setting it on the table, flanking the main course. Catching hold of the chair before Traci sat, he held it out for her. "I’ll get the wine, you relax."

"I think I could get used to this pampering," she said, watching the truly spectacular view as he went back into the kitchen for the wine. Only when he disappeared from sight did she start to dish up the salad.

"I’m glad to hear it, because I’m finding I’m enjoying doing it for you." After pouring the wine, Eric took the seat next to Traci’s and squeezed her hand before slicing the lasagna.

"You realize my brothers are going to tease us till we have to kill them and dispose of the bodies in shallow graves somewhere, don’t you?"

Eric smiled wolfishly. "I hope you won’t miss them too much."

"I’m sure you’ll be able to raise my spirits if I do."

"I’ll do my best, though I might be in mourning because we’ll have to do the same to my staff. I suppose I’m not much of a magnate, can’t even terrorize my own entourage."

Traci put her fork down as she started to laugh. "Aw, the big bad wolf got domesticated? Want me to terrorize ‘em for you?"

"Naw, too much trouble to train new ones if they quit," Eric laughed, dishing up generous slices for both of them.

"Damn, then I guess we can’t kill my brothers either. Have to be fair," she sighed. "I guess we’ll just have to console each other whenever possible."

"Horrible thing, that."

"Devastating. Do you think we’ll be up to the challenge?"

"If not, there’s always Viagra," Eric replied, straight-faced.

Coppery eyebrows shot up, nearly disappearing into Traci’s hairline. "Are you insinuating that I’m not enough to pique your interest?"

"Never!" Eric said quickly, looking slightly frantic. "Who needs drugs when there’s you?"

She eyed him for a moment before giving in to the grin she’d been fighting. "Good recovery," she praised, blue eyes sparkling with merriment. "You won’t need to find out how comfortable the bed in the guestroom is tonight."

"Thank god," Eric said prayerfully. "I’m not intending to sleep anywhere but with you for the rest of my life."

"And comments like that will make sure you never have to," she replied with a smile, leaning over the table to kiss him lightly.

*** 

"I think Alexander is traumatized," Eric laughed as he escorted Traci from his private jet to the waiting car while his staff headed for a second vehicle. "Want to drive or give directions?"

"I’d better drive this time; it’ll be quicker. You can watch and drive next time once you know the way." Traci slid into the driver’s seat, impatiently pushing coppery bangs off her forehead. "As for your staff, for shifters they’re such a bunch of city mice," she laughed. "Will we have to coax them into the woods?"

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Not Ace, and I’m sure he’ll talk Alexander into a run. Just tell your relatives not to eat any ferrets they happen to see." He winked as he spoke.

"Oh, I don’t know. Could you imagine the look on Alexander’s face if a wolf and lynx started playing with him?" Traci snickered. "I’ll bet I could talk Eva into it."

"Hey, no terrorizing my assistant," Eric laughed. "He runs my life."

"We’ll let Jen do that for us. She’s terrifying enough without shifting, especially before coffee." Traci expertly wove through the traffic, checking the rearview to make sure Alexander and Ace were keeping up.

"You know, you’re really trying to make me nervous here, aren’t you?"

Tracey laughed and patted his knee consolingly. "Don’t worry, they’re all going to love you. My mom’s probably been cooking since dawn—yesterday! I probably should have stuck with my original idea and just surprised them with our arrival."

Eric chuckled. "That more than makes up for the chance of being terrorized; just don’t tell Lea if I drool over the food."

"I wouldn’t dream of taunting a bear!" Tracey grinned over at him. "Just don’t drool over Jesse’s mates, or he won’t be the one you have to worry about."

"You saying you’d take it out of my hide if I did?" he asked. "And isn’t it your other brother who drools over them?"

"Actually, no, but it’s fun to bug him about it." Her lips quirked mischievously. "But he has his own mate, and he’s crazy about her. I’m sure you’ll meet them all by dinner time."

He nodded. "You are providing name tags, right?"

"Only if Micky and Mandy, Jen’s friends and her mate’s sisters, show up. You can handle a business function, you can keep track of my family. I have confidence in you." Traci pulled into the driveway, and a sea of redheads and blonds immediately began spilling out the front door.

Eric shook his head and glanced over at Traci one more time. "This is more important than business," he murmured before opening the door and climbing out, making it around to the other side quickly enough to get Traci’s before she could.

"You’re sweet," Traci murmured, stepping out into his arms and kissing him, arms going around his neck.

"I think it’s safe to say that’s Eric and not Alexander or Alan," Jesse observed to Mike, who nodded sagely.

"I certainly hope so, anyway."

"Cute guys," Traci griped, moving out of Eric’s arms and into her brothers’ embrace. Then she caught his hand and drew him toward her parents.

"Eric, these are my mom and dad, Paul and Rachel Lorimer. Mom, Dad, my mate, Eric Tate."

"A pleasure to met you," Eric smiled, greeting each of the Lorimers in turn before introducing Alexander and Ace, who’d pulled up right behind them. "I’ve been looking forward to meeting all of you."

"The pleasure’s all ours," Mike said with a slight grin. "Trace ought to be in a better mood with you around." He looked over at the two men standing quietly in the background, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he took in the way the slighter man was dressed. "The forest’s just out back of the house," he offered.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Let’s not scare my city ferret just yet, if you don’t mind." He and Mike grinned at each other, making Traci groan.

"Oh no, we never should have let them meet."

"I’m afraid it’s too late for that, dear," Rachel Lorimer replied, hugging her daughter tightly. "I’m so glad for you, Traci," she whispered.

"Me too, Mom. He’s the one." Traci met her parents’ gazes, and she was relieved to see nothing but understanding and approval.

"Welcome, Eric," Paul said warmly, extending his hand.

"Forests, bah," Alexander muttered, glaring balefully at the woods and elbowing Ace when he snickered.

Eric chuckled as well as he shook Paul’s hand. "Next time I’ll leave the ferret home."

"Ohh, promise?" Ace jumped in quickly, sliding an arm around Sandy’s waist.

"This could go on forever. Why don’t we go inside?" Traci suggested, eager for something to drink.

"Of course. Mike, Jesse, give our guests a hand with their bags," Rachel called, turning to lead the way inside.

Eric, Ace and Alexander all grabbed bags, leaving a few for the Lorimers, and they followed the others into the house. "Nice place," Eric murmured as he walked behind Traci. "We could have the wedding here if you’d like."

"I would love it," Traci replied instantly, her smile widening. "I always dreamed of coming down those stairs on my way to get married," she confided, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"This morning, but I never mind hearing it," he smiled, kissing her. "See, this way we can put Alexander to work while we’re here and keep him out of trouble."

"I heard that!" the short man called from up the stairs.

"Hey, don’t be giving Sandy so much to do that I never get time with him! We’re newlyweds too," Ace protested. "Traci, distract my tyrant of a boss!"

"With pleasure." She pressed close and brushed a kiss over Eric’s lips. "Play nice."

"Once we’ve visited and can go run, I will," he promised.

"I meant with the daffy duo, but I like your idea better."

"Take your time getting settled in," Rachel told them as she opened the door to their room, Traci’s old room, now a lovely pale blue with a queen size bed. "And you gentlemen are over here." She directed Ace and Alexander to the bedroom the farthest from Traci and Eric’s.

Chuckling as Alexander and Ace almost scuttled into the other room, Eric smiled and leaned in to kiss Rachel’s cheek. "I feel like part of the family already."

Glancing at her daughter, Rachel smiled. "I think you are."

She left, closing the door behind her, and Traci moved into Eric’s arms. "I love having you here with me."

He smiled and kissed her lingeringly. "While I just love you."

Her smile widened. "Me too." She pulled him toward the bed, yanking the hand-quilted cover down. "Show me how much," she invited in a sultry purr, blue eyes sparkling.

"With your family no doubt listening at the door?" he asked before grinning wickedly. "Well, I suppose we’ll have to be loud to drown out Alexander and Ace."

She sputtered with laughter. "I’m sure my family is off spending time with their own mates. All three of my brothers and sister are fairly recently mated, you know. Though Jess might be hiding from Eva and Rayne," she added with a snicker.

"Considering all your siblings were here and their mates weren’t, that might not be quite the case." As he spoke, Eric eased the blouse off of Traci’s shoulders, kissing the newly bared skin.

"They could have been out back enjoying some time in the forest," Traci argued breathlessly, shivering as he touched her. Needing to reciprocate, she started unbuttoning Eric’s shirt, lightly raking her long nails over his chest as she bared it.

"If you say so," he murmured, closing his eyes as she scratched his newly bared skin and pushing the light linen of her blouse off her shoulders before reaching for the clasp to her brassiere.

"I really don’t care what any of them are doing," she admitted breathlessly, arching her back to display her breasts to him. "I love your hands on me," she groaned, staring down at the contrast of his olive skin against her fairness.

He nodded and bent to take Traci’s nipple into his mouth, suckling at it until it was peaked and rosy. "I love my hands and mouth on you," he answered, lifting her and carrying her to the bed and crawling to kneel over her.

"Love you," she replied huskily, staring up at him. She pulled his hair free of its restraint, gasping when it fell forward over her, brushing her sensitized nipples. "Want you."

"Always," he whispered, tugging her skirt up and her panties down while she worked at his belt and pants. When she released him, he drew her legs around his hips and thrust forward, sheathing himself in her wet heat and groaning at the rightness.

Traci cried out, not caring who might hear her, and she thrust upward to meet Eric. "Perfect," she rasped, biting at his shoulder.

"Yes, you are." Eric arched to meet Traci’s every move, filling his hands with her breasts and rubbing his cock against her clit.

"We are," she corrected the instant before her lips found his in a hungry kiss. Her hands ran over him caressingly, exploring the hard muscles of his back and ass. She smiled wickedly as she reached down, feeling where he was driving in and out of her, then moved her hand back to his ass and pressed a finger inside him.

"Wicked mate of mine," Eric breathed, tightening his ass around Traci’s finger as he slowly stroked into her, loving the feeling of her trembling beneath him.

She only laughed throatily, pulling him closer as she tensed, trembling on the brink of her climax.

"Come for me, sweet wolf," he rasped, sliding a hand under her hips and raising her up to meet him.

Lust-dazed blue eyes met brown, and Traci whimpered, the soft sound rising to a near shriek as she came, wrapped around him. Even through her climax, she could feel him continuing to thrust into her, and she murmured words of encouragement, wanting to feel him come inside her.

Eric came with a low shout, kissing Traci hungrily as he filled her, continuing to rock into her even as he softened. "Are your modeling contracts going to have a problem when you show up pregnant?"

She smiled. "I don’t care. I’m not going to live my life for modeling. Besides, I’m exclusive with Geneya right now, and I don’t think Paul’s going to complain. And even if he did, I enjoy it, but I want you and our children more."

"I’m not going to argue with that in the least." He leaned in and kissed her.

"At least we don’t have to worry about Ace and Sandy having kids together. I mean Alexander," she laughed, correcting herself. "Ace’s nickname for him kind of sneaks in. But what I meant was could you imagine their children?"

Eric shuddered. "The thought of that terrifies me. Thank God they’ll never have kids."

Traci laughed. "At least not with each other. Though I don’t really think either of them is the paternal type."

"The thought of it is just... wrong." Eric kissed Traci again, then pushed up onto his elbows. "So, should we clean up and see what your family thought of the show?"

"Sounds good to me. Are we taking bets on whether Ace and Alexander make it down for dinner?"

"I didn’t make my fortune on taking sucker bets, love."

She laughed. "Good point. We’ll make sure to save something for them for when they surface."

" _If_ they surface."

"Hunger alone will force them to. You can’t be that energetic for long without refueling."

Eric chuckled. "Good point. So, shower, then parental grilling?"

She nodded. "By the time we get downstairs, everyone should be here. You can meet the rest of the family over drinks."

Eric groaned. "I should have stayed in New York."

"Love me, love my family." Traci smirked up at him.

Eric just sighed and shook his head.


End file.
